Different Choices
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: After the defeat of the Chosen that Mallrats thought the city was safe, little did they know that there was a new threat that awaited them. With the appearance of old friends will the Mallrats be able to defeat the Technos. A season 4 rewrite.
1. Calm Before the Storm

AN- After rewatching the Tribe and reading the new books, I thought about what the outcome of the Techno invasion would have been if some of the Mallrats hadn't been taken. I hope you enjoy.

Summary- After the defeat of the Chosen that Mallrats thought the city was safe, little did they know that there was a new threat that awaited them. With the appearance of old friends will the Mallrats be able to defeat the Technos. A season 4 rewrite.

Different Choices

Chapter 1- Calm before the storm

"Here, this should help with the pain." Tai-san offered as she set a cup of tea in front of the blonde and then took a seat next to her.

"Thank you." Amber acknowledged as she raised the cup to her mouth and took a sip and frowned at the bitter taste.

"You are still having the pain in your side?" Cloe asked as she looked up from the old magazine that she was flipping through.

"It's just a slight twinge in my side." Amber dismissed, "It might be the baby growing." She added as she set the cup down.

"I think it's just your body telling you that you need to relax." Tai-san offered as she took a sip of her own tea.

"It's a little hard when you've been kidnapped by a madman." Amber commented sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I've just had a hard time sleeping lately."

"Nightmares?" Tai-san questioned, "I'm sure I have something that can help you sleep or maybe talking about it will help you."

"I am afraid that I am going to wake up and this has all been a dream and I will be back in that hell." Amber confessed, "I didn't know what was going to happen or if I would ever see the Mallrats again."

"It is just going to take some time." Tai-san smiled, "We are all trying to find a way back to life before the Chosen."

"It would be easier if some people weren't around." Cloe commented as she closed the magazine.

"We can't hold everyone responsible for what they did during the Chosen, we were all afraid and did what they needed to survive."

"Salene, Patsy and I joined because we were afraid, Salene for her unborn child and Patsy and I were scared for ourselves." Cloe disagreed, "Even Trudy did what she did to protect Brady at least that was before she was brainwashed."

"Who are you talking about then?" Amber asked.

"May, she is the reason that Patsy was sent away." Cloe answered as her eyes started to water, "She ratted her out to save herself."

"Cloe." Amber frowned as she turned in her chair so that she was facing the young girl, "I know that you miss Patsy, but blaming May is not going to bring her back. I should know, I felt the same way about her when Dal died."

"Do you still blame her?" Cloe asked.

"No, because I realized that it wasn't fair to hold her accountable for her actions, when I wasn't willing to hold Trudy, Salene, Tai-san or even you to that standard." Amber answered honestly, "The pain you feel will get better. I promise."

"I just want it to go back to the way it was, for all the Mallrats to be together." Cloe frowned.

"We will be and until then we just have to keep their memories alive." Amber comforted, "Patsy would want you to remember the good times and not be filled with anger."

"Our friends are always around us and looking out for us." Tai-san added as she rested her hand on Cloe's.

"Trudy, we just got the city back, I don't think that it's a good idea that you go off on your own." Bray's voice echoed from the stairs as both Bray and Trudy with Brady on her hip appeared.

"I just want to make sure that May is okay, she left after the fight she had with Pride." Trudy argued, "She shouldn't be alone right now and I thought that she might need a friend."

"I don't think she needs anyone looking after herself, she proved that she could look after herself." Bray disagreed as he glanced at the three who were now watching the two with interest.

"What is going on?" Amber asked as Trudy set Brady down in her high chair.

"I want to go check on May, I think that she could use someone to talk to. She is alone and heartbroken. Trudy urged, "It's the least I could do after the way I treated her."

"You have more than made up for that." Amber chimed in as Bray shot her a look.

"The city is fine Bray. Plus, I think I know where she might have gone. She used to live at the old airport before she joined us. She goes there some time when she wanted to be alone." Trudy explained as she grabbed a bottle and handed it to the toddler.

"You are going to go no matter what I say." Bray sighed, "At least let me go with you so I can keep you safe."

"May needs someone to talk to and I don't think you being there is going to help." Trudy cautioned.

"I can go with you if you want." Tai-san offered as she stood, "I can grab those herbs to help you sleep on the way." She added as she looked at Amber.

"You are having trouble sleeping?" Bray questioned as he moved to Amber's side and placed a hand on the back of her chair.

"It's just nightmares." Amber answered with a smile, "We will look after Brady, you make sure that May is okay." Trudy flashed a smile before she placed a kiss on Brady's head and then headed down the stairs with Tai-san following behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having trouble sleeping?" Bray questioned as he took a seat next to Amber.

"I didn't want you to worry. You have enough going on with Ebony and everything else." Amber dismissed.

"Your health is more important than anything." Bray argued.

"Do you think that you could find a machine that could tell you what you are having?" Cloe asked as she changed the subject to help Amber.

"If I was a little further along and there was power." Amber answered, "I guess we will just have to wait and see now."

"It will be a boy." Bray answered as the same time.

"With our luck he will be just as stubborn as you." Amber laughed as she stood and grabbed Brady from her chair.

0000000000000000000000000000

"How did you meeting with Ebony go?" Amber questioned Bray as she sat on the bed playing with Brady and Bray sat on the floor with pieces of a crib were scattered around him.

"It was Ebony trying to yes me to death. I think that you and Tai-san might be on to her." He answered as he looked up.

"Ned was no exactly an idea man. If you think about it, Ebony had it all planned out. She knew that you would trade anything to get Trudy and I back and when you did you would lose your chance at winning the election." Amber explained as she handed Brady her stuffed dog.

"Confronting her right now is not going to do us any good; it would only put a target on our backs." Bray breathed, "We will just have to keep an eye on her."

"Our focus needs to be on the Mallrats. We already lost enough of our friends." Amber agreed.

"Noone is going anywhere. I am sure by now Salene has found Ryan and they are headed home." He smiled as he finished the base of the crib, just as a rumbled echoed above the Mall.

"What is that?" Amber asked as she glanced at the ceiling, while she brought Brady to her lap.

"It sounds like an airplane." Bray answered as he followed Amber's gaze.

"Bray." Jack called as he stood in the doorway with a worried look on his face. "You have to see this." He urged as he took off back towards the roof with Amber and Bray following him.

"A plane." Jack exclaimed in amazement once they were on the roof, where Ellie, KC, and Cloe were already there.

"How?" Ellie asked as looked to the sky and saw a large plane that was circling overhead.

"Can it be the Adults?" Cloe asked as she moved towards Amber's side who was holding Brady to her side, "Who else could fly a plane?"

"Clo, the Adults are gone." Amber frowned as she placed her free arm around the girl.

"Whoever they are, I don't think that they are friendly." Ellie added as she pointed to the plane where parachutes are now filling the sky.

"The others." Amber muttered.

"Alice is at the farm Jack." Ellie panicked as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"We will go and get her." Jack promised as he turned to Bray.

"Go." Bray agreed, those were the only words that the couple needed to hear before they headed back into the building, "Trudy and Tai-san are headed towards the airport, I need to get there."

"We will stay here." Amber added, "We will shut the gate, so no one can get in. If it can with stand the Locos, it will keep us safe."

"The first sign of trouble you go to the sewers." Bray declared as he moved to Amber's side, "No heroic." He added as he placed a kiss on her forehead and rested a hand on her stomach.

"I will." Amber promised.

"I will protect them." KC spoke up. Bray nodded his head before he took one last look before he headed back into the Mall.

Amber glanced at the sky, one more time before she gently lead the kids to the door, "We should get inside and lock everything up." Amber smiled as she closed the door behind the four of them.


	2. The Invasion Begins

Different Choices- The Invasion Begins

"Trudy, you have to stop this." Tai-san advised as the pair walked down the street and towards the old airport that laid on the outskirts of the city.

"What?" Trudy asked confused.

"This trying to make amends. You have already done that by helping to overthrow the Guardian. If the others have a problem with that then that is there burden to carry."

"I betrayed my tribe."

"Something that is in the past. You need to stop living in the past and look to the future. We are all human, we make mistakes and all we can do is learn from them." Tai-san explained as she turned her head towards the sky as a rumbling echoed.

"What is that?" Trudy asked as she looked up as both came to stop.

"A plane." Tai-san answered, "There are people jumping out of it."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure." Tai-san frowned as she moved her gaze from the sky.

"It keeps circling…."Trudy trailed off as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"We should find cover." The taller women declared as she grabbed Trudy's arm and pulled her the small patch of woods that bordered the road that lead to the airport.

"What about May?"

"I am sure that she can handle herself." Tai-san assured as she walked further into the woods and stopped at the sound of a roaring of a truck coming somewhere over the hill. The pair crouched down as they watched a group of trucks that raced down the road and towards the city.

000000000000000000000000

"KC, I want you to go grab some jugs of water." Amber directed as the three hurried into the café, after they had shut the gate to the entrance "Cloe, I want you to go to Trudy's room and gather some of Brady's diapers." She added as she placed Brady into her highchair.

"Amber?" Cloe questioned as she watched the older teen open the food cabinet.

"We need to get things together just in case we need to leave." Amber explained, "Just as a backup plan." She cautioned as she saw the look on Cloe's face.

"Okay." Cloe nodded as she took off down the stairs and towards Trudy's room.

"We are going to be okay." Amber repeated to herself and Brady as she began to pack some food in a backpack, "The gate is shut and the sewer entrance is locked." Amber continued in an effort to calm herself, ever since the ordeal with the Guardian, Amber had been more on edge.

"Amber." KC yelled just as loud booms began to echo outside of the Mall, the boy ran up the stairs to the café with a bat in his hand.

"They're invading." Amber answered, "They are trying to scare us with all the noise." She added as she moved to pick up a now crying Brady.

"Well, it's working." Cloe shuddered as she came into the room with a bag on her shoulder, "Do you think this is retaliation because of what we did to the Guardian?"

"I don't think it's the Chosen." Amber spoke as she swayed Brady back and forth in an attempt to sooth her, "If they had this type technology, they would have used it when they first took over the city."

"So, just another crazy trying to take over the city." KC scoffed just as the sound of footsteps echoed through the entrance of the Mall. Amber handed Brady to Cloe before she moved to stand at the top of the stairs with KC at her side.

"It looks empty." A voice remarked, "Do you think that they were already here?"

"No." A feminine voice answered, "The gate would be raised in those people were already here."

"Ebony?" Amber called out as she recognized the voice.

"Amber." The braided women greeted as she placed her hand on the grate, "You're alright." She added.

"I never thought that I would be so glad to see you." Amber sighed as she nodded towards the KC to lift the gate and to let Ebony and the small group of militia she had with her in.

"Who is here?" Ebony asked once she entered the Mall.

"KC, Cloe, Brady and I."

"Bray thought it would be a good idea, to leave you and the kids alone here?" Ebony scoffed.

"As soon as we heard the plane, Bray went to find Trudy and Tai-san. Jack and Ellie went to the farm to get Alice." Amber explained as KC shut the gate before he and Cloe made their way down to the small group.

"Lex and Pride left the hotel right before the plane appeared." Ebony sighed as she ran a hand through her braids, "Whoever these people are, they're starting to round up people. On the way over here, I saw them gathering a bunch of Mozz's crew into a truck."

"Did you get a good look at any of them?" Cloe asked as she handed Brady over to Amber.

"They were all dressed in black; they had their backs to us." One of the men that had come with Ebony answered.

"So, most of our people are out there and could be getting captured and taking who knows where." Ebony summed put, "I am really getting tired of people coming into our city. We just defeated the Chosen and here we go again." Ebony rambled.

"What are we going to do?" KC asked as he placed the bat down and sat on the fountain.

"We are going to stay put." Amber answered as she glanced at Ebony waiting for the women to disagree.

"If the others to manage to not get captured, they are going to make their way back here." Ebony agreed, Don't look at me like that. I just know that I don't want to wonder around the city with a crying baby that will give our location away and two kids and a pregnant woman that will just slow me down."

"There is our caring city leader." Amber replied sarcastically as she shifted Brady to her other side, "We should move away from the entrance, to make it seem like no one is here." She suggested as started up the stairs.

A few minutes later, the group found themselves in the old furniture store. Ebony had send some of her men, there were five in total to watch from the roof and to guard the sewer. That left Ebony and Amber with the kids. "The first thing we are going to needed to do is to gather Intel." Ebony suggested, "Then we need to gather the tribes together."

"I don't know if it's going to be that easy. They were flying a plane Ebony, and not only that they have cars and access to who knows what else." Amber signed as she placed Brady into the nearby pack and play.

"They are probably going to start rounding up the city leaders that is the first thing the Chosen did. It left the tribes weak and easy to take down." KC added.

"Making sure our people are safe and getting intel should e our top priorities." Ebony repeated.

"There are two people making their way towards the entrance." One of the militia men interrupted as he stood in the doorway, "I don't see any of the men in black in the area, they seem to be heading towards the old stadium."


	3. Sticking Together

AN: Does anyone have a preference of who they like Ebony with more; Slade or Jay. I plan to have both in the story at some point but I'm not sure who I should put her with. So I thought that I would leave it up to you guys.

Different Choices- Chapter 3- Staying Together.

"Were you followed?" Ebony demanded once Pride and Lex were safely in the Mall. Amber lowered the gate the moment the pair was in before she made her way back down the stairs to join the others with Brady on her hip.

"We're great thanks for asking." Lex snapped as he threw his sheriff hat off his head and onto the ground before he scanned the room to see the people gathered around the fountain.

"We doubled back and went through the alleyways to get back." Pride answered Ebony's question, "We ran into one of the masked men one the way back. He was alone, so he must have been a scout, but we took care of him." Pride added as he glanced from Amber to Ebony.

"Where is everyone?" Lex interrupted once he notices how many of the Mallrats were missing and more importantly his wife, "Where is Tai-san?" He demanded.

"Tai-san and Trudy left a little while after you did, they went to go find May. Trudy was worried because May ran off after she and Pride got into a fight." Amber answered as Brady began to play with her hair that she had taken out of the Zulu knots after the Chosen, "Bray went after them right after we saw the men jump from the plane."

"So, they're out there." Lex yelled, "Where these men are rounding everyone they see up into trucks. If anything happens to my wife it's on May's head."

"Lex." Amber said in a soft tone in an attempt to comfort the man, "Bray is with them and we both know he knows this city better than anyone. He will keep them safe." Amber promised.

"Now that the dramatics are hopefully over, you said that you handled one of these people. Does that mean that you got a good look at them?" Ebony spoke as she brought everyone's attention to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, they have medial masks that cover most of their face." Pride answered as he tried to focus, but was concerned that May was out there and more importantly it was his fault because of their fight. Pride just didn't have as strong of feeling, as May did for him. That didn't mean that he didn't care for her, because he did. He was just struggling to figure out where they stood.

"We can do better than that. We managed to lure him into an old shop a few blocks away. He followed Pride in and I was able to get the jump on him." Lex added.

"That is good news for us. Where is he? The sooner I see him the sooner I can get my answers." Ebony inquired with surprise that something was at least going their way.

"I'll show you. There is no way that I am going to trust you with our only leverage." Lex responded as he crossed his arms, "Who knows what you would do with the information on your own."

"You don't trust me."

"Of course, we don't trust you. You are always out for number one." Lex laughed.

"That's funny coming from you." Ebony scoffed.

"Enough." Amber declared as she moved to stand between the two, once she passed Brady to Cloe, "This is ot the time to fight between ourselves." She added as she jumped into leader mode.

"Let's get going than." Ebony frowned.

"You're going to leave us." Cloe asked frightened. She was okay staying at the Mall with Amber and KC, when the men were on the outskirts of the city. But now that this tribe was capturing people, she didn't feel safe to be alone, knowing that there was only so much fighting that Amber could do.

"I will leave my men to protect you." Ebony sighed as she looked at the girl, "It's more than Bray was willing to leave."

"No. I trust them, less then I trust you." Lex disagreed as he glanced at the men that surrounded the gate, "This tribe is going building by building to capture people. It's better that they search the Mall, see that it's empty and then it will be safe for us to come back."

"Now, I know you're crazy. You want to bring a baby and two kids in the middle of all that. That can't be good for Amber's condition."

"My condition? You seemed so worried about that when you had Ned kidnap me." Amber raised her voice.

"We are all going together or we don't show you where he is." Pride declared, "Those people are not near our sector yet, we have time." He added before he headed up the stairs and to the café.

"Bray is looking after my woman, so I owe it to him to do the same." Lex added, "You know that we are safer together." He added as he glanced at Ebony.

"I guess I should take comfort that at least we will all be captured together." Ebony scoffed as she ordered on of the men to raise the gate, "Leave it open, we want them to think we've run." She added as Pride came down the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Set up a perimeter and radio if anything comes this way." Ebony ordered her men as the group quickly made their way down the street towards the old clothing store. With the orders the five men quickly took off in different directions, "For the record I am against this." She added as she glanced back to where the others were.

"We are stronger together, we always have been." Amber commented as she quickened her pace so she was next to the city leader, "Maybe it's time that you see that."

"That's always been the Mallrats problem; look at what it has cost you. All the friends that you have lost by doing the right thing." Ebony countered, "Looking out for myself is what has gotten me this far, maybe that is how you should start living."

"That's not living Ebony, there is a difference between surviving and living." Amber continued as she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"At least it means that I will be alive." Ebony disagreed, "That way of thinking would be helpful to you now. You have a child to think about now, maybe ruthlessness it just what you need."

"You know that I am right. We need to stick together now more than ever." Amber declared as she stopped and waited for Lex and the other to catch up.

"What was that about?" Pride asked as he shifted Brady to his other side as he walked up next to Amber's side as Lex came up to her other side. KC and Cloe were walking between them and Ebony.

"I was just reminding her that we are strong together then we are apart. I was hoping that it might deter her from going off on a crazy scheme." Amber answered, "I hope I don't have to remind you of the same thing." She added as she glanced at Lex.

"I only care about getting our people back if they were taken. I made the mistake of trusting Ebony before I will not make that mistake again." Lex answered as he stopped, which caused the three in front to stop, "This way." He nodded towards the alleyway, "It's the back entrance."

"Let's hope that he is still there." Ebony scoffed as she let Lex lead the way.

"I think that Cloe, KC and Brady should stay out here." Pride offered as he glanced at the kids as the group stood outside the door, "I will stay with them, while you question the prisoner. We will duct into the parking garage if anything happens." He assured.

"Great, now we can get straight to the point and get answers." Ebony smiled as she opened the door and wanted into the shop.

"You okay?" Lex asked as he opened the door for Amber.

"As well as I can be. I have a bad feeling about all this." Amber confided as she walked into the store.

"Bray is going to be fine. Look how many times that Chosen tried to kill him and failed. There is nothing that is going to stop him from getting back to you and the baby." Lex smirked as he placed a hand on Amber's arm as he passed her and walked down the hallway to a storage room.

"I hope so." Amber sighed as he opened the door and let the light into the room. Ebony walked into after Lex and stopped when she saw a blonde haired boy tied to a chair with a medal mask covering his face except for the mouth. Amber stood behind the two as she watched Lex kick the boy's foot, which caused the blonde to snap his head up to look at the three.

"What you're not man enough to finish the job that you had to get your women to do it for you." The blonde sneered as he glared at Lex.

"We have some questions for you and you are going to answer them, if you don't then we are going to have to make you talk." Ebony informed the boy as she dragged a chair over so that she could sit in front of the prisoner.

"Why would I tell you anything?" The blonde snapped, "You tied me up and threatened me."

"You invaded our city and taking our people." Ebony countered.

"I am not telling you anything." The blonde said even more determined.

"Then I will make you." Ebony smirked as she got up from her chair and went over to the corner of the backroom where there was a broken mirror. She ripped an old curtain and wrapped it around the glass so that it wouldn't cut her when she picked it up.

"Ebony." Amber called as she moved to the women's side, "Torture is not going to help us. We have no way of knowing if he would actually tell the truth or not. He might say anything to stop the pain." Amber added as the blonde boy keep his gaze on her.

"I guess some of you are more civilized then others." The boy smirked, "I will talk to her but alone."

"Right, the chance of that happening is the same as the adults all coming back to life." Lex scoffed as he walked up to Amber's side.

"It will happen one way or another. I was just hoping to avoid this." Ved shrugged the best he could with his hands tied as a red flashed appeared from the doorway that lead to the front of the store and hit Lex in the shoulder, which caused him to fall directly into the ground.

Amber quickly knelt down to check on Lex, when she heard footsteps, she turned in shock to see three masked men standing in the doorway as another one shot the same red light from his wrist, only this time it was aimed at Ebony, "I warned them." The blonde muttered as a taller man with the same color hair went over to untie him.

"You're lucky that you have your headset on, we might not have been able to find you then." The older one scolded.

"They didn't search me. You should be thanking me instead of lecturing me." The younger boy nodded as he nodded over to Amber, who was still on the ground next to Lex.

"Make sure the man with the three kids stays up and then are not harmed." The older blonde ordered to the two masked men that stood in the doorway. They nodded their heads and carried out their orders.

"What do you want?" Amber asked as she rose to her feet, only for a sharp pain to stop her. She grabbed her stomach as she bent over to try and relieve the pain.

"We're not here to hurt you, I only wanted to find my brother. Are you okay?" The older blonde asked as he moved closer to the woman, "The blast didn't hit you did it?"

"Not going to hurt me, you shot my friends.'

"We stunned them because they wouldn't listen." The younger one answered as he pulled a chair over for the woman.

"Why not stun me too?" Amber asked as she took a step back from the pair.

"The masks." The older blonde shook his head as he watched the fear flashover her face, "I didn't expect to find you this easy." He sighed as he pulled off his mask, "Why don't you sit down and I will tell you anything you want Amber."

"How do you know who ….." Amber trailed off in shock at the two men standing in front of her.

"Jay? Ved?" Amber questioned as she looked at the two in shock before blackness covered her vison.


	4. Reunited

AN: I just want to thank everyone for the amazing feedback and I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. I promise there is going to be more background on Jay, Amber and Ved in the next chapter. I wanted to move things along and get everyone back to the Mall.

Does anyone have a character that they like Trudy to be with? I am not sure if I should pair her with someone for the show or bring in a new character.

Different Choices 4 – Reunited

"Where did they find all these trucks and where are they going?" Trudy asked as she and Tai-san hid behind a row of bushed that lined the streets and watched as a five trunks speed away from the city and towards the landing strip.

"This is unlike any enemy we have faced." Tai-san frowned as she watched the last truck leave a trail of dust behind it.

"Who do you think was in those trucks?" Trudy questioned as she slowly stood up.

"We need to get back to the Mall and find the others. So we can find answered to all our questions." Tai-san decided as she and Trudy turn back in the direction of the city.

Before the two could head out back to the Mall, an arm reached out and grabbed Trudy's wrist just another reached around to cover her mouth before she could scream. Tai-san moved to free Trudy from her attacker, but stopped once she saw that it was.

"Easy." Bray breathed as he released the purple haired women.

"Bray." Trudy gasped as she pulled the man into a hug, "How did you get out of the city?"

"I came as soon as we saw the plane, but I had no idea that the tribe would invade so soon. I left Amber with the kids at the Mall. We have to get back to them." Bray insisted as let go of Trudy an gently pushed Trudy towards the city.

"What about Lex?" Tai-san asked as she followed Trudy.

"He was with Pride and Ebony. If anyone can survive this it's Ebony and Lex. " Bray answered, "Were you able to find May?"

"We never made it to the airport." Trudy answered as they pushed further into the wood and headed towards the city.

00000000000000000000

"This is not how I wanted our meeting to go." Jay sighed as he eased Amber down onto an old couch that rested in the backroom of the store; they were currently in, "What were you thinking wondering off on your own? We never go off alone." Jay lectured as he glanced at his younger brother whose eye glanced to Ebony and Lex to make sure they were still knocked out.

"We found Amber that's all that matters." Ved shrugged, "I didn't expect to find the city leader this easy either. Ram will be happy."

"Ram also wanted the Mallrats unharmed."

"They are just stunned. Besides, Amber is one of those Mallrats and will make our plan go smoothly." Ved sighed as he moved to stand next to his brother, "She is going to be okay?"

"I think she was just shocked to see us."

"Why don't we just take her and leave the others here. We can have to two lackeys you brought bring them back to the Mall and wait until Ram is ready for them."

"Amber hasn't seen us in two year; she is not going to respond well if we take her back to headquarters. We need to earn her trust; you saw how she responded to us."

"She belongs with us not a bunch of virts."

"These virts have been her family." Jay argued as he watched Amber's eyelids begin to flutter before they opened.

Amber's head throbbed as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up before a hand on her shoulder stopped her movement and eased her back to lie down. She followed the arm up to the face she remembered right before she passed out. She shook her head once in an attempt to clear her thoughts before she said anything.

"Good. You're up." Jay smiled as he watched Amber ease back down onto the couch, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sure it was just the shock of see the two of you." Amber frowned, "I don't understand, how are you two apart of this tribe are?"

"We're called the Technos and we are simply trying to make this city a better place." Jay answered as he kneeled down next to the couch.

"Making the city a better place by invading it and taking its people?" Amber questioned as she glared at the blonde.

"There are certain steps that need to be taken to maintain order. The same reason that we were ordered not to harm anyone from the Mallrats." Ved explained, "We should have put it together that their leader and our sister was one in the same." He directed towards Jay.

"You knew about the Mallrats before the invasion?" Amber asked shocked at the information.

"Of course, we needed to do our homework to find the best way to take over. That is why we want the Mallrats in once peace, with their help it will make everything a lot calmer."

"You want to use my tribe to aid you take over our city? Are you out of your mind?" Amber cried out.

"We wanted to talk about this with your whole tribe." Jay reasoned, "It is not how Ved made it sound."

"Where is the rest of my group?" Amber asked as she changed the subject, she did not want to listen to another word of her brother's explanation to why they invaded her home.

"Outside." Jay answered with a frown, he wanted a chance to explain everything to Amber and it had not gone like he wanted it to. The moment Ram mentioned his plans for the city, he hoped that it would lead him to his sister. He never thought that she wouldn't be happy to see him, he knew they parted on bad terms but he thought she would be glad to see Ved and him.

"I need to see them."

"Alright." Jay nodded as he started to stand, he stared at Amber for a moment before he headed to the door that lead to the alleyway.

"Amber, the Technos are not a threat to your tribe. Once we drop off the others, I will show you." Ved offered as Amber moved her gaze from him to the corner of the room.

"Get away from her." A scratchy voice ordered as Lex struggled to get to his feet. His eyes scanned the room to see Ebony still knocked out before he zeroed in on the boy that was standing too close to Amber in his option.

"I thought we already established that I don't take orders from you, Sheriff." Ved smirked as he took a step back from Amber and turned to face the man, "I can teach you the lesson again, maybe this time it will sink in." He offered as he raised his wrist.

"Ved." Jay called as he reenter the room with Cloe, Kc standing behind him, while Pride with a crying Brady entered last.

Upon seeing the crying toddler, Amber slid from the couch and rushed over to Pride's side, where she took Brady into her arms and the little girl started to quite, "You're alright?" Amber questioned as she looked at the former Eco. Cloe came up to Amber's side and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Yes." Pride answered in a short tone, "They appeared out of nowhere and kept us outside." He added as he looked around the room.

"Who are you?" KC question as he moved to stare at the two men dressed in black and Lex moved over to stand next to Amber's free side.

"We're called the Technos." Ved answered.

"Are you alright? They didn't shoot you with whatever they shot me with, did they?" Lex asked as he leaned down to look Amber over.

"I'm fine. I think we need to listen to them though." Amber answered, "They apparently have orders not to harm the Mallrats." She added.

"You haven't abducted our people?" Lex questioned as he looked at Jay.

"Three members of your tribe were found on the outskirts of the city. They were brought back to your Mall. Which is where I have orders to bring the rest of you and then we can discuss everything." Jay explained as he watched Amber interact with Brady, "Another three were found at an old farm."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" KC argued.

"As I explained to Amber, I mean you no harm. You can return to the Mall and see for a fact that your friends are okay." Jay sighed.

"Then let's go." Amber demanded, she wanted to make sure that the others were safe at the Mall.

"I don't know if you should be walking so soon. You fainted for a reason." Jay countered.

"You said you were fine." Lex frowned, "What did you do?" He growled.

"Nice to know everyone was so worried about me." Ebony scoffed as she got to her feet, "I missed a party."

"You must be the city leader." Jay stated matter a factly as he stared at the woman.

"I'm Ebony And you are the people invading my city."

"I'm Jay and this is Ved. We work for the tribe called the Technos and we mean you no harm."

"No matter how many times you say those words, it doesn't make them true." Pride muttered.

"Amber can you make it back to the Mall?" Ebony asked as she came up to the blonde, "You can give your speech when the whole tribe is together."

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Didn't hurt as much as the time the Chosen tried to kill me." Ebony shrugged, "My men?"

"They're taking a little nap." Ved answered.

"Let's get back home and make sure the others are there. Then we can listen to their plans that involve us." Amber urged as the group filed out the door with the Technos following behind.

0000000000000000000

"Do you think that we can trust them?" Ebony questioned as she and Amber walked towards the back of the group.

"Trust might not be the right term. But they seem to need us." Amber answered, "They know about all of us. They said that they have been watching the city."

"Did they threaten you?" Ebony nodded towards her stomach.

"No, you can tell when I wear my jacket." Amber sighed as she shifted Brady, "I think we might need to go along with whatever they're planning. It means we're safe and together."

"I think the only one that will have a problem is Bray." Ebony agreed, "I don't think this tribe is going to give us a choice." She added as Jay came up to the pair.

"I was wondering if I could have a word." He added as he glanced between the two. Ebony nodded her head before she stopped to put some distance between her and the group.

"I thought you would have better taste then the Sherriff." A voice commented as he joined Amber.

"What?" Amber asked confused as she looked to where Lex and Pride were slowly making their way back to the Mall. Both the men has slowed their pace so that Amber could catch up and had frowns of their faces as Ved continued to talk.

"Your boyfriend." Ved clarified.

"Good to see you are dense as ever." Amber rolled her eyes, "Lex is a friend, he and I would kill each other before we were a couple."

"Then who made me an uncle?" The boy asked as he nodded towards Brady, who had closed her eyes.

"You should do better research." Amber commented as she made her way towards the rest of the Mallrats.

"What does he want?" Lex scowled as Cloe offered to take Brady from the blonde, "I don't like the fixation they seem to have on you."

"He wanted to comment of my choice of men." Amber answered as she handed the toddler over.

"You passed out because of them; they need to stay away from you." Pride agreed, "You need to be careful of your condition, you've already been through so much."

"I think we need to be worried about that." KC added as he glanced at Ebony and Jay, who seemed to be in deep discussion.

"Obviously Ebony is going to be looking out for Ebony and will take their offer. The Question will are we going to." Pride answered.

"Amber." Cloe smiled as the group worked their way down the street, when the Mall entrance sat a few feet away. What caught Cloe's attention were the people coming down the street.

"Tai-San!" Lex called as he sprinted the distance to his wife, where he grabbed the women into his arms.

"Brady." Trudy smiled as she came to Cloe and pulled both girls into a hug.

Amber smiled as she watched the mother and daughter reunite and felt a breath of relief leave her at the sight of her family. Her smile grew as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, "You're safe." She muttered as she turned in his arms so she was able to see him.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you." Bray smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. His smile quickly turned into a frown once he saw who was standing behind the blonde, "What is going on?" He hissed as he pushed Amber behind him.

"Let's get into the Mall and then we can catch up." Ebony offered as she continued into the Mall, leaving the others no option other than to follow.


	5. Glimpse into the Past

Different Choices

Chapter 4- Glimpse into the Past

"If Trudy and you two didn't run into the Technos on the way back to the city. Who are the other three that they found?" Amber asked as she held Bray's hand to stop him from following the rest of the group into the Mall.

"The tall blonde said that there was a group on a farm and one on the outskirts of the city. The ones on the farm were Ellie, Alice and Jack." Lex added as Tai-san and he came to stand next to the couple,

"Maybe they just said that to get us to go with them." Amber answered.

"Do you have any idea as to what these Technos want to offer us?" Tai-san asked as Lex put an arm around her.

"They want to use us to help make their takeover easier." Amber answered.

"Fantastic." Bray muttered.

"I want to tell you three something before we go in there and listen to what they want." Amber confessed.

"What could you possibly have to confess?" Lex scoffed as he moved to lean against the pillar.

"When we first became Mallrats, we were so busy trying to survive that we never really talked about our pasts. Then our past didn't seem to matter, we had become a family and that's what was important." Amber started.

"You can tell us anything." Tai-san smiled as she grabbed Amber's free hand.

"I knew Jay and Ved before the virus. They're my brothers." Amber blurted out quickly.

"Oh, that's rich. Bray's brother was leader of the Locos and Amber has two brothers with the crazies that just invaded our city." Lex laughed, "You really are a match made in heaven."

"Who we are related to does not affect the people we are." Tai-san said as she shot a look at her husband.

Bray kept quiet as the others continued to talk and that made Amber nervous, she had never been afraid to tell Bray anything minus the stint on Eagle Mountain, that had been in the past. But this was a different situation, the Technos were a threat and Amber was related to two of them. She froze as Bray let go of her hand and ran it through his hair.

"You never said anything about your brothers, only that you had them. You've talked about your sister." Bray remarked confused.

"I didn't like to talk about them, it was a painful memory. They left just as the adults started to get sick without a word and today was the first time I saw them in almost three years." Amber explained afraid to look Bray in the eye.

"That explains why they had such a fixation on you. I was worried that Lover Boy would have some competition." Lex smiled, "Amber, you should know by now that you are stuck with the Mallrats no matter what. Like you said we are a family."

"Hey." Bray sighed as moved to stand in front of Amber and raised her chin so that she was looking him in the eye, "Nothing changes how I feel about you." Bray promised as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Your past doesn't matter."

"I just wanted it in the open and I am going to tell everyone. I just wanted to tell you three before I told the rest." Amber explained.

"We've got your back."

"I think you four are going to want to see this." Ebony interrupted from the doorway of the Mall.

"Guess if your alive, then it's not a trap." Lex smirked.

"Let's get this over with." Bray sighed as he pulled Amber to his side and the five walked into the Mall.

00000000000000000000000

"That took you long enough." Ved grumbled from where Jay and he stood on the side of the fountain, while most of the Mallrats sat on the steps.

"Amber!" A girl's voice called from the antique shop before she rushed into Amber's free side.

Amber was shocked at the girl that was hugging her, she glanced down to make sure that she had heard the familiar voice, "Patsy?" Amber questioned as she took a step away so that she could get a better look at the girl. The young girl grinned back before she took a step back next to a red haired and blonde man.

"Amber." Salene smiled as she took a turn to hug the blonde.

"Ryan." Lex said at the same time as he saw his best friend, "I guess we know who the other three were." He muttered to himself as he shook Ryan's hand.

"I am sure story time can wait for until after we get rid of our guests." Ebony called everyone's attention as she nodded towards the two blondes in black.

"Nice to see somethings haven't changed." Salene muttered as she pulled away from Amber and went to sit next to Trudy on the steps.

"I don't know exactly where to start." Jay trailed off once he saw that he had everyone's attention.

"How about why the hell you invaded our city and started to take our people?" Lex offered as he leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"We came to make the city a better place to live and none of your people were taking." Ved answered.

"One was." Pride interrupted as he thought of May.

"The way I see it we gave you three of your friends that were missing." Ved scoffed.

"I will see what I can do about your friend." Jay offered.

"This is not getting us anywhere." Amber sighed as she moved to stand between the stairs and the fountain. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"My tribe is called the Technos and we have come here to improve the living conditions of the city. We want to do that with the help of your tribe. The Mallrats have been a driving force in this city since the beginning and want to continue that." Jay explained as he glanced at Amber.

"You want us to be your puppets." Alice interrupted.

"They want us to help put the people at ease." Ebony spoke, "Look, I think that it is something that we should think about."

"Let me guess, they want you to stay City Leader." Ellie frowned.

"Yes." Ebony nodded.

"You've given us a lot to think about." Bray interrupted before an argument could breakout between Ebony and the rest of the Mallrats, "This is something that we need to all talk over and then get back to you." He added as he moved to stand next to Amber.

"Of course. Our leader was hoping to meet with you tomorrow, once everything was settled." Jay agreed as he glanced at Amber and then Ebony, "Ebony was going to show us the hotel; it seems like the perfect place to be our headquarters."

"Oh good. That will give her a head start to sell us down the river." KC scoffed as he stood up and made his way towards the café.

"One of you could always come and keep an eye out." Ved offered as he looked at Amber.

"I am sure that Ebony and handle herself for one day." Tai-san smiled as she watched the two men wait a minute before the y headed towards the exit with Ebony behind them.

"I think that we should all go get cleaned up and rest up and then we will all meet up in the café for dinner and decided what we are going to do." Amber waited for the three to leave before she looked at everyone on the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't feel right about this." Bray sighed as he sat on the bed and slipped his boots off before he glanced towards Amber, who was already under the covers. The Mallrats had spent an hour discussing what to do about the Technos and after lots of arguing it was voted on and the majority voted to go along with the Technos.

"Bray, how often have we done what's best for the city and had the cost of our tribe. It's happened since you discovered the antidote. We help the city and it's only a matter of town before they turn on us."

"That doesn't make this right." Bray argued as he pulled the blanket back.

"Jack had a point that we stand no chance of defeating the Technos now. They have technology and can even drive planes. You didn't see the weapons they used on Ebony and Lex." Amber argued as she turned on her side to face Bray.

"The best option we have is to defeat them from within." Bray concluded as laid on his back, "It also puts a buffer between them and Ebony."

"It's the best option that we have." Amber agreed as she rested her head on Bray's chest, "Our tribe is finally all together. Ryan and Patsy are alive and back where they belong." Amber continued as Bray ran his fingers through Amber's hair.

"The Mallrats being together is what matters." Bray sighed, "How are you handling everything?" He asked as he propped his head on the pillow, so that he could look at Amber.

"I can't believe that my brothers are here and a part of all this."

"When was the last time that you saw them?"

"Right before the quarantine, it was just when the first outbreaks started. Our father had gotten ill and Jay was worried about his girlfriend that lived a few towns over. We argued about him leaving and he said it's what he needed to do and the next day they were gone." Amber breathed as she felt her eyes closing.

"It doesn't matter. Your family is right her." Bray promised as he pressed a kiss on her forehead before he placed his free hand on her stomach.


	6. Face of the Enemy

Different Choices

Chapter 5- Face of the Enemy

"This tea is going to help ease your anxiousness." Tai-san smiled as she set mug down in front of the blonde. Salene, Tai-san and Amber were the first ones up and the three women were catching up.

"Are you having issues with the baby?" Salene asked as she set down three plates for each of them before she took her own seat.

"Besides the stress of being kidnapped and now being with a new crazy hell bend on taking over the city." Amber scoffed, "I get these sharp pains in my side and have been having trouble sleeping." The blonde confessed as she played with her sideways fishtail braid.

"Making this deal with the Technos is going to ease some of the stress." Tai-san reasoned as she tried to see the bright side.

"A deal that still includes Ebony running the city." Salene added with a grimace.

"Why don't you tell us where you were hiding?" Amber smiled as she changed the subject.

"I spent a few weeks searching the area that Bray had told me a man fitting Ryan's description was spotted. There were a few encampments and tribe similar to the Ecos, but I didn't find any clue." Salene started to explain, "I was about to give up when a huge storm hit and force me to take shelter in a small saloon like town called Liberty."

"A powerful name." Tai-san offered.

"It's a few hour ride from the city. I had wondered into the saloon to try and find a room for the night, when I ran into Patsy."

"I can't believe that they were so close."

"The two of them had found each other in the mines and had escaped after we defeated the Guardian. It turns out that Ryan had broken his leg somewhere along the way and stayed in Liberty until he was healed enough to walk."

"The Mallrats are finally all together and it's a sign that we are on the right path."

"Did you have a vison?" Amber laughed, "If I remember correctly I was supposed to have three children. After this pregnancy, I can promise you that I am done after this baby."

"You will see that I am right." Tai-san smiled.

"Like you were about Eagle Mountain." Salene added, "Though Jack would never admit to that even to this day."

"We proved that day we would be able to overcome anything as long as we stay together." Tai-san declared.

"The Technos have already started to ensure that we agree to their terms." Alice called as she walked up the stairs and stepped into the café.

"You're up early." Salene observed as Alice began to make herself a cup of coffee.

"I've been up for hours. I headed the farm at first light to make sure out lovely new invaders didn't damage it." Alice answered as she grabbed her mug and took a seat with the other three.

"You didn't go alone did you? I know that our safety was promised…" Salene trailed off.

"You just don't trust them to follow thru until we agree to their deal." Alice finished, "Pride came with me. He is still there; I think that he needed something to take his mind off of May."

"Was everything okay at the Farm?" Amber asked.

"Yes, in fact it was better than it's been since the virus. It seems like the Technos and their leader are working overtime to make sure we agree to this truce."

"What do you mean?"

"There was farm equipment and life stock, more than enough to restart the farm and make a real go of it."

"I'm guessing it was an act of good faith on the part of the Technos."

"I don't know how I feel about all this. It was one thing to agree to support the Technos to the rest of the city. But now I feel like I am completely selling out." Alice confessed.

"I say we take all that they are willing to give us. We only have to pretend to support them." Lex spoke up as he joined the three and sat at the table across from the women.

"Of course you would." Alice shook her head.

"Your dream was to rebuild the farm to what it once was. I think that all that matters is that you now have the means to do that." Amber offered, "We are agreeing to this deal because it's what is best for the Mallrats and it will keep us safe."

"I just… it was a dream that I shared with Ned. It was ultimately the reason that he kidnapped Trudy and you."

"Ned had the misguided idea that if he took us he would get you what he wanted." Amber sighed as she wrapped an arm around her small bump, "What he did was wrong, but it wasn't entirely his fault. What he did he did out of love no matter how twisted it was. Another person saw an opportunity and took advantage of the situation to get what they wanted."

""You mean Ebony." Lex interrupted as he stood to make his own plate.

"What I mean it that you should take what the Technos gave you and follow your dream. Do it in honor of the love you shared with Ned." Amber urged as looked at Alice in the eye. She would never forgive Ned for what he had done to Trudy and her. But Amber also knew that someone else was behind the master plan.

"Planting crops would give us something to trade and help the city out." Alice gave in.

"Plus the equipment will make it easier." Salene smiled as the others began to file into the café, "We will help in any way we can."

"Are we going to join hands and sing around the campfire?" A sarcastic voice called from the stairs, where Ebony stood with two bags.

"Our guests kick you out of office already or are you just running for the hills?" Lex wondered.

"No, I just didn't want to share my home with a bunch of strangers." Ebony answered as she set her bags down and headed up the stairs to join the rest.

"What are you talking about?" Bray asked as he slid into a seat next to Amber and wrapped an arm behind her chair.

"The Technos have decided to make their headquarters at the hotel. According to their leader, Ram, it gives them the best vantage point. They have already moved all their equipment there."

"They are organized." Trudy remarked as she settled Brady into the highchair.

"You met with their leader?" Amber asked.

"Yes and….." Ebony began to answer but stopped when footsteps could be heard from the entrance.

A few moments later Jay and Ved appeared with four others with them. The four were carrying boxes that they set down by the fountain, "More incentives for joining the dark side?" Lex asked as he stood at the top of the stairs with Bray and Ryan.

"Medicine and energy bars." Jay nodded towards the boxes, "To show our good faith for today's meeting."

"We are already agreeing, so you can stop with the act." Alice rebuffed as she grabbed her mug and headed back towards her room.

"Let's get this meeting over with." Bray sighed as he helped Amber from her seat and handed her coat to her.

0000000000000

"You really have them both wrapped around your finger." Ved commented as the group reached the front of the hotel, which seemed to have a quick transformation. There were now vehicles and a group of Technos standing guard outside.

Jay was talking with two men that stood at the door, while Lex and Bray were taking in their surroundings. Ved took the moment to have a conversation with his sister, "What are you talking about?" Amber asked as she looked at her younger brother.

"The Sherriff and Zoot's brother." Ved commented, "They seem to be protective of you. They rarely let you talk alone with your brothers."

"Please, you've been here two days." Amber scoffed, "They're protective because we don't have a reason to fully trust you."

"Are you apart of that we?"

"Do you blame me Ved? I haven't seen you two in almost three years and one day you just show up out of the blue."

"We joined the Technos to have our best chance." Ved tried to reason.

"The two of you." Amber frowned as she wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"Amber." Ved reached out.

"You left me to deal with the death of our parents alone. The two of you left in the middle of the night with a note. So Jay could be the hero and save his girlfriend." Amber blurted out. She had enough of her brothers brushing off how they were separated and acting like everything was fine. She didn't realize just how much resentment she held against them.

"Hey." Bray greeted as he and Lex moved to the two once he saw what was taking place with the two. Amber let Bray wrap an arm around her to bring her to his side.

"You just can't help it can you. You just open your mouth and insults come out." Lex smirked.

"Ram is waiting for us in the command room." Jay interrupted as he came to join the four, unaware of what was taking place.

"You okay?" Bray muttered as they followed Jay into the hotel.

"Hormones." Amber gave a small smile.

"Let's meet this big bad." Lex jointed the two as they filed down the hallway and came outside a room where two more Technos were standing one man and one woman who had a half mask on and braided hair.

"Before you meet with our leader, you're going to need to go thru an airlock chamber. It's in an effort to keep everything sterilized." The female voice as she nodded towards the plastic chamber that rested in the doorway.

"It's safe?" Amber asked.

"Yes, not damaging at all." She nodded for Amber to go in first, who was closely followed by Bray and then Lex.

Once through the airlock the three were in a room where one wall was lined with screens that looked to have security cameras from all around the city and a bunch of Technos were moving back and forth. A man with spiked hair with red tips sat with his back to the entrance talking with another braided woman. As the man turned the three were shocked to see that he was in a wheelchair, "Well the famous leader of the Mallrats."


	7. Deal with the Devil

"So, this is the sister that I have heard so much about." Ram commented as he moved his chair so that he was in front of the three Mallrats, "We also get the Pretty Boy and the Sheriff. You three have quite the reputation and it will help greatly in our plan for the city." He added with a smirk as he gave the group a once over.

"Someone's getting ahead of themselves. You don't even know that we're going to agree." Lex frowned as he crossed his arms, already not liking the man.

"Of course you're going to agree. The Mallrats always do what is right and want to build a better tomorrow." Ram countered, "You haven't been able to do it on your own. Every chance you ever get close to rebuilding the city, it all gets knocked right down."

"We came here to talk about the specifics of this agreement. " Amber stepped in just as Lex opened his mouth to reply, "Also to find one of our own that is missing."

"Your tribe member has been located as is already on her way back to the Mall. She was very informative during her stay here." Ram answered as he turned his attention to Amber, "Let's have this discussion as civilized people." He added as he reversed his chair and moved towards the back of the room and a door that lead to an old conference room.

"Lex, do us all a favor and think before you speak." Bray warned as he spared a glance at the door, to make sure they were free of any Technos, before he moved his gaze back at Lex, "I know that might be difficult for you but we need to tread carefully,"

"Carefully? I bet you May has already spilt all our secrets already and this is just a set up. A way to see how much we are willing to tell or go along with." Lex countered.

"May wasn't even around when we had our discussion." Amber reminded, "I don't think we should be getting paranoid know. Let's hear them out and then worry about what May might have said."

"What she might have said? She betrayed us to the Chosen. She sold Patsy out to save herself and probably did the same thing to Chloe and got Ryan so worked up about not seeing his baby that he attacked the Guardian. Let's not forget that she caused Dal's death."

"You don't need to give me a list of what she did. I found the body, remember?" Amber snapped as she brought her hand to her stomach in a comforting manner, "We don't know what May told them. We can't worry about the unknown right now." She added once she had a moment to recollect herself.

"Once we get back to the Mall, we will find out what she said." Bray added just as the door to the conference room opened.

"I know some of you might be slow, but that was an invitation to follow us." Ved sneered as he nodded toward the door.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him." Lex grumbled under his breath as he led the way into the room with Amber and then Bray following.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The conference room had a long table with chairs surrounding it and at the back wall was a smaller table lined with all sorts of food that the Mallrats had not seen since before the virus. There were platters of fruit, meat and bread, "Help yourselves." Ram nodded from the head of the table. Lex hesitated for a moment before he grabbed a plate and started to pile food on top of his plate, "It seems that the Sheriff just needs some food to make him come to the dark side. I wonder what it will take for the rest of you?"

"I was told to be on my best behavior and if my mouth is full, I can keep that promise." Lex managed to get out through bite of meat.

Amber and Bray spared Lex a glance as the two of them took a seat at the table across from Ram and Jay. Ved made sure the door was shut before he moved over to lean against the wall behind where Jay was sitting, "What is it that you expect from the Mallrats?" Amber asked, she wanted to get this meeting with over.

"I want the Mallrats to aid me in the takeover of the city." Ram admitted, "What better people to help me then you three. Everyone in the City looks up to the Mallrats as heroes and if they support the Technos, then the city will fall in line."

"Why go through all the trouble to try and convince us? I am sure that you are more than capable of getting the tribes to fall in line."

"I could control this city through fear and marshal law. But, if I do that I am going to cause more problems for myself down the road. History has proven that people grow to resent a dictatorship and I don't want to cause resentment."

"You want to use us puppets." Bray summed up.

"No, I want us to have a partnership. A relationship that will benefit both of us." Ram disagreed.

"What is that we get out of this arrangement?"

"That dream you Mallrats have for city is finally going to come true, with my help and the technology that I have access to. Once the city is secure, then we can build hospitals and schools. Or whatever it is you think will satisfy the people."

"You have the resources to open hospitals?" Amber questioned her interested was peaked.

"Of course, you have just seen the tip of the iceberg, when it comes to what the Technos have access to." Ram grinned.

"What would our positions be?" Bray asked as he glanced at Amber and then back at the leader of the Technos.

"Ebony would remain the city leader, but her power would be sufficiently less then what it was. I don't want her to get any ideas. Your Sherriff can keep the peace with his deputies and a few of my Technos will also be peace keepers." Ram listed, "As for the two of you, I was hoping that you would be part of a counsel of sorts with Jay and my wives. You would influence the actions that are taken in the city and handle a majority of the day to day aspects with the rest of your tribe."

"To bad there's no longer TV, you could pose for school opening and kiss babies." Lex laughed as he looked at Bray.

"All this and all we have to do is preach how the Technos are our saviors." Amber summed up.

"You don't have to preach anything. The Mallrats just being seen around the hotel and with my tribe is good enough. If things start to get out of hand, then Amber, you can make one of your famous speeches."

"I'm in." Lex shrugged.

"Our tribe is willing to help the Technos maintain peace in our city." Amber spoke as she stood from the table.

"When is all this going to start?" Bray asked, he was still having second thoughts about agreeing to this deal. He couldn't help but think that he was going against everything the Mallrats have fought against.

"Once we locate Ebony, we can have a meeting to discuss what we are going to tell the city." Ram announced happy that things were going according to plan.

"You lost her already." Lex smirked, "Good luck with that." He added as he grabbed his plate and walked out the door.

"I think she didn't appreciate her home being taken over." Amber spoke as she and Bray followed Lex out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000

"You sure letting Lex fill the others in is a good idea?" Amber asked as she slipped her jacket off and sat on the bed.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Bray answered as he sat down next to Amber, "I will what actually happened at dinner. Plus I am sure that he is going to be busy interrogating May for the time being."

"I am fine." Amber assured as she forced a small smile, but didn't let her eyes meet Bray's worried gaze.

"I know that this is more than just seeing your brothers again." Bray disagreed, "Are you upset with supporting the Technos?"

"No." Amber shook her head as her eyes started to tear, "The idea of hospitals or at least someone that has more medical knowledge then us is comforting,"

"Okay, so this is about the baby." Bray declared as he shifted so that he was now on the floor kneeling in front of Amber and placed his hand on her knees, "Why didn't you tell me that you were worried?"

"I'm not worried; I'm terrified that something is going to go wrong." Amber admitted as she looked him in the eye.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby. You forget that I've done this before and both Brady and Trudy are safe and sound." Bray tried to reassure her.

"Trudy almost died and that was without everything else, Bray. Stress isn't good for any pregnancy, since I found out I was pregnant, I've been kidnapped, having nightmares, facing a new threat and being reunited with my brothers."

"All this just proves how strong our baby is." Bray promised as he brought his hands to her stomach, "This agreement with the Technos will ease that stress and I am going to do everything in my power to ease your fears."

"I am so afraid." Amber repeated as she tried to wipe the tears that were falling, "The pains I've been having."

"Love, you have to stop keeping things from me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Bray shook his head as he gather the blonde into his arms and onto the ground with her on his lap, "We are a team."

"I didn't want to admit it out loud that something could be wrong." Amber admitted as she buried her head in his neck.

"I remember a conversation we had a long time ago about how lonely it can be being a leader and how I told you that you didn't have to do things on your own." Bray sighed as he placed a kiss on the top on her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize; I just want you to share your worries with me."

"I will." Amber promised, "I am going to blame this on the hormones." She added as she wiped the tears from her face.


End file.
